Revenge
Vocus has died, killed by the power of the Anathemites. Yet even as he dies, his rage and emotions allow him to live one last time. And the result of that is... Background Written by SDM, Revenge takes place at two specific times: First, effectively directly after the defeat of the Lunar Cell and Vocus's death; and second, after the Remnant's final assault and the appearance of The General's Head and Mr. Hood. The entire solo is from Vocus's perspective, both in the present day and one more time in the past as Vocus assumes leadership of the Nihilius Clan in Coronai. Synopsis The solo begins with Vocus contemplating his own death with the defeat of Operation Moonscald. But even as he knows that this is the end, he cannot simply accept this turn of events, for it means that he has failed to give his Brothers a chance to succeed. So he tried to fight against the growing numbness and loss of sensation, until... The solo switches to the past as Vocus meets with Valis Ail in the crypts, while Valis waits in front of a portal. Valis explains that he is leaving to spread the word to other worlds. Vocus is quick to protest, but Valis is equally quick to note that Vocus and his men and women have been given their instructions. Vocus expresses his concern at being able to summon this Great Destroyer (presumably The Black Spawn), which clues Valis into what is truly upsetting Vocus: he is concerned about his own possible inadequacies. Valis states that Vocus's assessment that just he, Carl and Mist will not be able to do this, so they must go out and recruit followers. He must also be able to lean on Carl and Mist for advice and comfort during his leadership, and that when Vocus's task is done they will help Valis spread the word to realms beyond their imagination. With a final assurance that "you (Vocus) will not disappointed me", Valis enters the portal. The solo is brought back to Vocus's death as he feels another blast of Nihility tear his soul asunder, then bring it back into himself. This sudden revival is paried with a surge of power and reminder of the pain he is under as his voice grows more distorted. With Valis's words of "you will not disappoint me" echoing through his head along with the growing power, Vocus again denounces Valis for the latter's cowardice and condemnation of revenge. He believes that Anathemus has given him a new leash on life to smite down those who defy Anathemus's will and to destroy the False Gifts once and for all. Even if his time is running out, it will be enough to bring the wrath of the final true Gift of Anathemus. The solo then skips ahead a little bit more, after the Anathemites and ERAC have defeated the Remnant one last time. Vocus realizes that he has failed catastrophically even at gaining revenge, and wishes that he could have decided to not join Carl and Mist so he would not face failure after failure along with his "Siblings". They had failed from their first task, which had thrown them several thousand years into the future, to his Remnant's attempts to resist, while fighting for the Clan had ultimately given them victories. The irony is not lost on Vocus. Vocus spends his last couple of seconds wishing that Valis hadn't pulled him from the fire that consumed his family, but in those final seconds, Vocus sees what truly happened: Valis "suggesting" his sister visit one more time; Valis paying off the bandits to burn the house down; Valis using his magic to convince Vocus to join; and worst of all, see Valis do this over and over and over again to every Vocus he finds, reciting his lines perfectly and playing his role to perfection. How the Supreme Judge had whispered in his ear to break off and form the Remnant; how Valis took the form of Executor's statue to implant Moonscald into Vocus's mind, so that Vocus can't even say it was his idea; that all along, Vocus was nothing more than a single, gullible pawn for the Founder, though for what reasons he simply couldn't fathom. But then, in the final half-second of his life, Vocus sees the image of a mechanized equine, wearing a crown of spikes and a long, regal cape. Vocus realizes that even if he himself was a pawn to Valis, the Founder cannot control the Gifts of Anathemus. The four's origin is undeniable, and even if three had turned Traitor there was still one who stood true. One Vocus had followed of his own free will. As Nihility consumed him at last, Vocus took solace in that he had done at least one thing right in his pathetic life. For how can he deny the words of one who directly came from Anathemus, his one true High Lord? Tracklist #Oblivion - Nox Arcana #Devil may Cry (Anime) OST - Track 19 #"Grim Reaper" Dark Eerie Underground Trivia *Revenge is the final part of a seven-part series focused on Vocus. *The use of "Grim Reaper" is a reference to Arachnos' Nihilius Clan-themed rap which used the song as its beat. This is the first instance of Arachnos' song parodies being referenced by SDM in his works. Later on his ''Diggy Diggy Hole ''parody would be accepted as the official anthem for the Rebellion. Category:Xat RP Category:Xat RP Solos Category:Written by SDM